Semiconductor packages with multiple die (sometimes referred to as hybrid semiconductor devices) provide improved connections between die in the package compared to conventional packaged die which are generally mounted on a printed circuit board, and also reduce the amount of space required on a printed circuit board (PCB) due to the denser concentration of multiple die. A wide variety of such packages are known in the art, and there is a constant need to improve the interconnections between the multiple chips in a package and to increase the number of die to lessen the size of the PCB due to the combination of otherwise individually packaged die within a single package.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that semiconductor package which holds multiple die in a relatively small package compared to common prior art multiple die packages of comparable electrical functionality is desirable.